


Bones

by Longboard_Chris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longboard_Chris/pseuds/Longboard_Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, finally, makes the first move in this dance he's been doing with Steve, but quickly regrets it.</p><p>Did Danny go too far and destroy almost everything good in his life that resides on this island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

"Fuck!" Danny yelled, so loud and long he thought his throat would bleed and his lungs would burst.

He shifted the Camaro into fourth and floored it, to get as far away from the McGarrett home as fast as he could. Danny's mind raced and he tried to reassure himself that he hadn't just destroyed almost everything meaningful to him on this island: his job, the team and most importantly, his relationship with Steve. He was pinballing through the stages of grief, currently alternating between denial and anger, between _It can't be that bad_ and punching the steering wheel as he drove.

Danny slid his car into a bare patch off the road, a few miles from Steve's house, almost rolling it over as he came to a stop. The rocks and debris he kicked up pinged against the paint job and sailed in through the open windows. If McGarrett had been driving and pulled a boneheaded move like that, Danny would have ripped him several new assholes. He silently wished for the opportunity to yell at Steve again.

The parking lot, if you could even call it that, was trampled and beaten down by people and vehicles over time, trying to get to a secluded spot known for great waves. Steve had taken his partner there a few times, in a vain attempt to get Danno to surf. But, the pigheaded detective would not budge. He and Steve had, instead, shared some great times, along with food and beer, and Danny watched while Steve rode his board. Now, this was the place where Danny sought refuge from Steve's wrath.

Danny bolted from the Camaro, followed the path to the beach and dropped onto the wet sand. On his knees, he beat his fists against the ground and shouted and screamed everything he could think of: curses, prayers, recriminations. Names of relatives, long-deceased, who, as Danny learned in Catholic school, should have been watching over him and keeping him from making such a stupid mistake. And, the name of someone who, up until about an hour ago, was vying to be the most special person in his life. (Grace didn't enter into it; Danny's little girl had her own category.)

He was crying now, had been since he reached the beach, and didn't feel the pain, hurt or anger subsiding. Danny convinced himself that he was just this side of being hysterical but couldn't stop himself. He screamed Steve's name over and over again, thankful that the beach was dark and deserted, and that the crash of the surf drowned out his anguish.

Without warning, it was over, but only from sheer exhaustion. Danny had no more in him: no fight, no breath, no words. He collapsed, almost in the fetal position, and prayed the tide would roll in and drag him away. Then, he'd never have to face Steve again.

The cool of the sand was soothing, and sleep, not far away. "I'm so sorry, Steve," he rasped, one final time, and closed his eyes.

"Danny."

If he had any energy left, Danny would have jumped out of his skin. Instead, he barely lifted his head and acknowledged Steve standing over him. Something inside his mind guaranteed that McGarrett had been in the distance for some time, taking in the full _Danny-is-certifiable_ performance.

"Hey, pal," Danny croaked, trying to force a smile. His voice was hoarse and ragged. "What's new?"

Steve crouched next to Danny, hands resting on his knees. "Huh? What's new? Lemme think..." Steve's sarcasm easily pierced the din of the waves. "Well, _pal_ , I was having dinner and beers at my house with my partner" (Steve pointed at Danny) "when said partner" (Steve pointed at Danny again) "pinned me to the wall, told me he loved me and planted a fucking kiss on me. Then, he bolted from my house and disappeared. How's your night been?"

"Never better," Danny said, flatly, deflating back onto the sand.

"I wanna know what the fuck is going through that head of yours, Danno. Talk."

Danny hesitated, then sat up next to Steve. His muscles were aching from the workout he had just put himself through.

"Steve, I really don't know what to say," he began, looking kind of in Steve's direction, but not making eye contact with him, "except that I'm sorry. I should have had an honest talk with you, instead of manhandling you. And, the talk should have been someplace and sometime where a case of Longboards wasn't in reach." Danny hung his head. "Jesus," he thought, "is that really the best I've got?"

Steve pondered Danny's words and waited another minute before he spoke. "Your, uh...apology is noted," he began, pausing for emphasis.

Danny raised his head, eyes wide.

Steve's face had softened from a moment earlier. He smirked, turned his head slightly away from Danny and continued: "Acceptance is pending."

"You fucker," Danny hissed, breaking into a smile, as an unseen weight lifted from him. He shoved Steve in the chest with an open palm. "I've told you. _Don't quote me to me._ "

Steve's smirk morphed into his goofy grin. He pushed a surprised Danny back onto the sand, crawled on top of the blonde tornado that had uprooted his life and returned the kiss he was given back at the house. A long, smoldering kiss with plenty of tongue. Danny got lightheaded and felt like he was blacking out. He could also swear the heat coming from them was melting the sand.

Without warning, Danny rolled Steve off of him and sat up, crashing back to Earth. "Why are you fucking with me?!" he shouted, all adrenaline and purpose. "Why can't you just yell at me and get this over with?"

Steve reached out and cradled Danny's cheek in his hand. "Maybe, I don't wanna yell at you. Maybe, I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile, too. Even if it was so I could shut you up for a few minutes." Steve waited for a moment. "And, maybe, just maybe, I didn't have the guts to make the first move."

"So, you're saying you liked it?"

"Yes, I like being kissed by Danny Williams!" Steve shouted at the sky. He lowered his gaze and locked eyes with Danny. "And, now I know why you claim to hate me all the time. Why every conversation is an argument." Steve leaned in close, grazing Danny's earlobe, and whispered: "You find me irresistible."

Now, it was Danny's turn to have a face. The _You've got to be kidding me, Steve McGarrett_ face, the one Danny made too often, when Steve put forth a ridiculous, indefensible point. "You arrogant, egotistical..."

"See? Irresistible. Loving me more and more by the minute." Steve enunciated his next words slowly and clearly. "Danno...loves...me..."

Danny made a fist and took a half-hearted swing at Steve; Steve caught the fist, drew it to him and kissed the knuckles.

"You've obviously had more time to think about this than I have. So, you're gonna have to give me some time to catch up." Steve uncurled Danny's fingers and interlocked them with his own. "You mean a lot to me Danny; Grace, too. But, I can't call this love. At least not yet." Steve raised his eyebrows and gave Danny a mischievous look. "I am, however, willing to do everything I can to get us to that point as quickly as possible."

Danny considered Steve's offer, his mind racing with a million questions and statements. But, all that fell out of his mouth was: "I thought you liked women."

"That'd be why you, the formerly married man with the daughter, kissed me? Right?"

Danny did his best to look innocent and failed miserably.

"See why I was caught off-guard?" Steve asked.

"So, what have you done before? Or, more like whom?" A part of Danny almost feared Steve's answer.

"You want the entire list? Right now? Let's just say, I've dabbled."

"That's what SEALs call it? Dabbling?"

Steve only smiled. "And you?"

Danny looked Steve squarely in the eye. "It's classified," he said, with an all- too-pleased-with-himself grin.

"Is that so? " Steve pulled Danny to him and crushed their lips together, as he roughly started unbuttoning Danny's ever-present dress shirt (and considered ripping the buttons off, since it would be faster).

Danny broke the kiss and pushed himself away. "Wait, Steve. I can't." Even he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What do you mean you can't? After all this, you're backing out?"

"I'm exhausted. It's just not gonna happen, tonight."

Steve took a breath and quickly decided on a plan of action. "Fine. If you're gonna be a tease, I get to see you naked, at least."

"You wanna play doctor on the beach?"

"No. I just want to see what I'm in for."

Danny sighed and stood. At this point, it was useless to fight. He felt tremendously awkward as he shed his clothes.

Steve, of course, jumped up and peeled off his gear like a giddy stripper: enjoying the attention and loving every minute of it. And, when Steve was naked, Danny knew he had bitten off more than he could chew. Actually, he had better not bite it; it might bite back. Steve's cock was hard and angry-looking, with its foreskin retracted behind the purple head. And, most unsettling of all: it was pointing right at Danny.

"Seriously, babe," Danny said, gesturing at Steve's groin, "I'm too tired to tackle that."

Steve looked Danny up and down and smiled. He had never seen his partner shirtless, before, let alone naked. Steve even had Danny turn around, to check out his rocking, blonde ass. Danny couldn't help but feel like a prized piece of veal.

"Why do you hide that beautiful body under all those clothes?" Steve inquired, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think you're too Catholic."

"Take shots at my upbringing, later. You've seen it all, now. Happy?"

"Gimme a second." Steve knelt in front of Danny, looking up to see if there were any objections; there were none. He hefted Danny's pink, Irish bullnuts in his hand and rolled them around, as Danny started to moan. He slipped his lips over Danny's thick, soft, circumcised cock and swallowed down to the trimmed pubes. There was a small spark and some growth and movement in Steve's mouth. But, after a couple of minutes of trying, that was all Steve got.

"I told ya," Danny declared.

"It's alright," Steve conceded, reluctantly letting Danny's cock go as he stood. "But, soon. Real soon. Like, tomorrow."

Danny nodded. He reached for his white boxers and started to step into them.

"Uh-uh." Steve said.

"What now?" Danny whined. Danny always got cranky when he was over-tired.

"Hey. You started this, remember?" Steve laughed. He pointed at the ocean. "Water. Now."

"For the love of...are you insane? I have no strength. If I did, we'd be in your bed, fucking. Not skinnydipping like two horny teenagers."

"We've been here at least half-a-dozen times. You've cheated me from frolicking in the surf with you."

"You want to _frolic_ for God's sake?" Danny dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Stand up. Otherwise, tomorrow, I tell Chin and Kono everything," Steve smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Everything. The kiss. The _I love you_. The freak-out on the beach. In a powerpoint presentation. On the computer table and every screen we have in the office." Steve's eyes widened. "Simultaneously," he deadpanned.

Danny was slack-jawed. "Bastard!" he spat and got up. But, Steve couldn't wait any longer. He hoisted Danny over his shoulder and headed into the ocean, with his erection as the divining rod leading the way.

"Put me down, you ape!"

"Can't hear you. Waves are too loud." With his free hand, Steve laid some light smacks on Danny's bare ass.

"Ow! Stop that! Ow! Dammit, McGarrett! Ow!"

"What's that, Danno? You love me?"

"Actually, I'm gonna dismember you when you let go of me!"

Steve flipped Danny off of his shoulder to a standing position in knee-deep water. He wrapped Danny in a bear hug and kissed him, long and hard. Again, with lots of tongue.

"Now what?" Danny asked.

"Frolic," Steve said, with a smile. He swept Danny's legs out from under him and dropped Danny, pure dead weight, into the waves.

Danny came up sputtering, his normally perfectly sculpted 'do, flattened and dripping. "You are so dead, McGarrett," he laughed and lunged at Steve.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve drawled, unimpressed. He caught Danny's arm in mid-air and swung him into the water, not too hard. But, Danny held on for all he was worth and pulled down with his full weight. The result was both men were dragged under the surf.

They went back and forth for a few minutes, until Danny gave in. The two, then, collapsed on the beach, side by side, exhausted. Steve turned to Danny and laughed, as the edges of the waves lapped around them.

"What?" Danny asked, afraid he might be dragged back into the ocean for another round.

"Feel like running away now?"

Somehow, Danny found energy. He crawled on top of Steve and laid there: skin against skin, bone on bone. And, one very prominent bone poking Danny's hip. He kissed Steve for an eternity and felt a painful twinge in his chest when he, finally, had to pull away to breathe.

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Steve and Danny. Wish I did. Just a bit of fun.
> 
> Story inspired by the song _Bones_ , by The Killers.
> 
> The superior live version of the song is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRdd00C3eRU&feature=results_main&playnext=1&list=PL648FE02381BF3716). The lyrics are [here](http://lyrics.wikia.com/The_Killers:Bones).


End file.
